Cherryshine's Burden
Author's Note This is a story written by Maple, and I hope you like it, but I must note that only the characters belong to me. The territory, Clans, and everything else besides the cats belong to Erin Hunter. Nightpelt is not from ShadowClan, he is the fanon equivalent of Crowfeather. Cherryshine is like Leafpool. Lilyheart in this story is not Lilyheart, sister of Seedpaw, she is Lilyheart, sister of Rosesweet. Lilyheart (canon) and Lilyheart (fanon) are not the same cat. Chapter One Sunlight gleamed in dappled form as some of it was taken in by leaves, and the cats below sat in a clearing eating prey. A yawn came from the great rock, and a ginger tomcat with a white chest and paws came out from the leader's den, located beneath the Highrock. Cherryshine, a pinkish-orange she-cat, was ThunderClan's medicine cat. She came out from the tunnel leading to the clearing, the center of the camp. "We gather here for two very important moments in a Clan warrior's life!" yowled Flamestar. "First, we have the naming of two new warriors. Lilypaw, Rosepaw, do you vow to follow the warrior code, and serve your Clan with faith and loyalty, and to defend us from the enemy Clans, even at the cost of your life?" Lilypaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat, and Rosepaw, a pinkish-orange she-cat like Cherryshine, were at the front of the crowd, and Birchspots, a white she-cat with black spots, had her three kits, a brown tabby tomkit with white paws, a tortoisheshell she-kit, and a white she-kit, called Oakkit, Leafkit, and Snowkit, with her. "I do," Lilypaw vowed. "I do," Rosepaw vowed. "Then, I name you, Lilypaw, Lilyheart, and you, Rosepaw, Rosesweet," Flamestar touched the bottom of his muzzle on top of Lilyheart's head, and then Rosesweet's head. "But we have one more ceremony to perform now. Oakkit, Leafkit, Snowkit, come up to where Lilyheart and Rosesweet were. Oakkit, you have reached your sixth moon, and it is time that you departed your life as a kit and arrived your life as an apprentice. Henceforth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Oakpaw. Russetpelt will be your mentor. Russetpelt, StarClan honors you for your bravery and courage, and I hope you may pass these skills on to Oakpaw. Leafkit, you have reached your sixth moon, and it is time that you departed your life as a kit and arrived your life as an apprentice. Henceforth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Leafpaw. Sundapple will be your mentor. Sundapple, StarClan honors you for your wiseness and your skill in battle, and I hope you may pass these skills on to Leafpaw. Snowkit, you have reached your sixth moon, and it is time that you departed your life as a kit and arrived your life as an apprentice. Henceforth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Snowpaw. Jaymist will be your mentor. Jaymist, StarClan honors you for your cunningness and quickness, and I hope you may pass these skills on to Snowpaw." Russetpelt, a dark red she-cat, Sundapple, a golden tabby tom, and Jaymist, a gray tabby tom, came up to the front and touched noses with the newly-named Oakpaw, Leafpaw, and Snowpaw. Suddenly, Cherryshine felt a sudden weight in her tummy, and the wriggling of kits. Oh no! thought Cherryshine, eyes widening in terror. I never should have gone with Nightpelt! Chapter Two Due to the kits in her belly weighing her down and tiring her, Cherryshine fell asleep quickly. She heard the chirping of birds, and she woke up. Instead of her nest in the medicine den, she was in starry moss in a field of starry grass. Everything had a starry essence to it, she knew where she was. Cherryshine was in StarClan. A starry brown tabby she-cat, called Owlfeather, came towards Cherryshine. "Cherryshine, you remember me, don't you?" asked Owlfeather. "Yes," Cherryshine replied. "Cherryshine, not everything can be mentioned here," Owlfeather said. "I must deliver my message to you at the Moonpool. But for now, you can stay here in StarClan. Please stay." So Cherryshine hunted with Roseheart, and played like a kit with Waterblast. Cats Introduced/First Mentioned In Chapter One * Cherryshine * Flamestar * Lilyheart * Rosesweet * Oakpaw * Leafpaw * Snowpaw * Russetpelt * Sundapple * Jaymist * Nightpelt In Chapter Two * Owlfeather * Roseheart * Waterblast * Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:ThunderClan History